


No More Make Believe

by ILoveNaruto



Series: Born A Dreamer, Turned Into A Non-Believer. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveNaruto/pseuds/ILoveNaruto
Summary: She had it all. And then she didn't.Or, Brennan struggles to cope with losing her parents and moving in with her overprotective older brother.Or, the prequel to Not A Fairy Tale.
Series: Born A Dreamer, Turned Into A Non-Believer. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263266





	No More Make Believe

"No! No! You're lying! You're a liar! And that's why they kicked you out! Because you're always lying and you're no good! You're a liar and I hate you!" screamed fifeteen year old Brennan Wexter.

"Brennan I wouldn't lie about this! You know that. You have to know that. They were my parents too," said Skittles. 

"They're not! They can't be," cried Brennan. "They can't be dead. They can't be dead." 

Skittles pulled Brennan into his arms and hugged his baby sister while she sobbed into his chest. This is the most they've spoken to each other in years and he desperately wishes it had been under better circumstances. Telling his little sister that their parents were gone was definitely not the way he wanted to reenter her life. He waits for her sobs to stop before pulling back. "You should... You should..." he starts to say before trailing off. He's never been in this type of situation before. He doesn't know how to handle loss and he definitely doesn't know what he should be doing right now. Does he call someone? The only family members they had were each other since both of their parents were only children whose parents had passed years before. Their parents didn't really have any friends with both of them being focused on their careers and trying to raise their children. They barely had time to focus on their own relationship at times.

"I wanna see them," Brennan said suddenly. Skittles winced at this idea. Due to the nature of their deaths and the injuries they sustained thier parents weren't the most pleasant to look at and he didn't want her to see them like that. He hadn't wanted to see them like that but someone had to identify their bodies. 

"I don't... I don't think that's such a good idea Brennan," he tried.

"Why not? They're my parents! I have every right to see them. I need to."

"No."

"No? You can't tell me no. You're not da..." tears are forming in her eyes again.

"I know I'm not dad. And I'm not trying to be but I can't let you see them like that. Okay?" Skittles says hating the way he's making her cry. He's supposed to be making it better. Well as better as it can be right now.

"I need to... I need to say goodbye," she cries.

Skittles is conflicted. On one hand he can set up an appointment at the funeral home for a viewing and traumatize his baby sister or he can tell her no. But then he would have to deal with her hating him. Then again he was used to her hating him by now. They used to be so close, almost inseparable. And now... 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Saved by the phone, Skittles thinks. "I got it." He picks up the phone and looks at the Caller ID, moving quickly to the other room as he answers. It's their parents lawyer Andy and he doesn't know if he should be having this conversation around his sister but he'll feel better if she isn't involved in the hard stuff, especially if she doesn't need to be. They talk for a few minutes. Skittles doesn't pay much attention because it's all legal stuff that's flying over his head. 

"Did you want to keep her?" asked Andy. That got Skittles attention.

"Uh... could you repeat that?" Skittles asked.

"Brennan. Are you interested in taking her in? As you know without any other family to raise her she'd most likely be put in the system if you say no. I'll try to see if I can find a nice foster family for her but at her age she's likely to end up in a group home. "

"Uh," Skittles barely manged to get out. That was another thing. Could he raise his little sister? Not that she needed to be "raised" at fifteen years old she was already older than he was when he left home. Still he was barely able to take care of himself, floating from couch to couch every couple months. But the only other option was foster care and he'd be damned if he let his sister end up in the system. He had friends that were in and out of it and new what it could do to a person. He didn't want that for his sister. He didn't want any of this for his sister.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in, especially now. I'll try to buy some time with Child Protective Services but the most I can guarantee is a week. They're going to need an answer so after the funeral we'll set up a meeting. Does that work for you Mr. Wexter?' Andy asked.

"Yeah uh I mean yes. Yes, thank you Andy. " Skittles replied.

"It's no problem at all. I'll be in touch."

Skittles hung up the phone and stared at the door to the kitchen where he left his sister. He wondered about what she would want. Would she want to live with him? How would he even bring it up with her? She hates him. He lets his mind roam back to simpler times. He starts to think about the days where he was her favorite person. They were best friends even with their age difference. He was always laughed at by his friends for dragging around his baby sister but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how happy she was for being included. Now they don't even talk to each other. But it's live with him or foster care. He just hopes she's more opposed to the latter.

He goes back in to the kitchen where he finds her sitting a stool at the island. Skittles looks for words to say or something, anything really, to do to make it all better. But there's nothing that can be done. At least not now. Their parents are gone and they aren't coming back.

Brennan gets up from her seat and turns to her brother. "I... I um I need some air. I'll be back whenever," she said as she goes to the living room to grab her bag. Before she can open the front door she runs back to the kitchen and says, "I love you. I know we're not close anymore and we don't really talk to each other. But I don't want to leave the house and not tell you I love you. Life is too fucking short and you never know when you'll take your last breath or see your loved ones so yeah. I'll be back later," she says turning around.

Before Skittles could even open his mouth he hears the front door open and close. It's not much but it gives him hope. Maybe he can fix something in his life.


End file.
